React
by rEdCherryVII
Summary: Everyone is sad , feeling like they have lost someone they really love. Losing the best soccer player, losing the best boy of all. especially the two bestfriend of his, what will happen to them, will they still trust each other without him?
1. Chapter 1

Cherry: neh, can I be your friend? Please help me with the things I did wrong

/O^O\

**REPLAY**

It is late evening already but these two friends still staying under the tree on a small hill. It is a place that contains lots of memories between them and their other friend. A boy with a red bloody tulip hair is laying while the girl with sky blue hair is sitting, they both are sharing the sight of the beauty of nature during sun setting that takes out orange color spreading almost around all the city.

"where is Hiroto?! He told us to meet here right?" ask the red haired boy

With a sigh and then smile , "just wait a little longer , just a little bit Nagumo" she said

"as you wish, Suzuno" he replay

"hey guys!" a red head boy is running to them and then sit between them, "neh I bought something" he smiles

"GREAT! Why don't you just give it at the orphanage?" said Nagumo while taking a sit

Suzuno just smiles, "what is it, Hiroto?"

"gomen gomen Nagumo" he takes out three small golden star-shape keychain and give it to them, one each while the last one is for him, "it will be the symbol of our friendship"

"it is so pretty!" said Suzuno with a happy tone

"for girls of course" Nagumo looks at the keychain, "but it is sure meaningful"

Hiroto just smile and say, "let's make a promise in front of them, we will always be best friend-"

"today" said Suzuno

"tomorrow" said Nagumo

"and always" the three say at the same time before they chuckle together. When they are laughing and almost forget the track of time, the black clouds come and it starts raining. But the rain did not stop their happiness and they keep laughing when running home.

….

The next day, as usual they walk home together but this time with an ice cream each. "neh Suzuno, you're so smart in class just now, you should teach me" said Nagumo

She chuckles , "oh I'm not that good"

"of course you are" said nagumo winning suzuno. Hiroto just smile while walking beside them.

"then, I'll teach you" she pats him but accidently made his cherry flavor ice cream fall to the ground, "u-uh gomen nagumo.

Well since Nagumo is a hot head, he pushed Suzuno till her ice cream fall to the ground to and then they start to fight. Hiroto is trying to stop them but he was pushed to the road side. He just chuckles and then Nagumo's keychain tear off and falls on the road. With a smile Hiroto walks to the road and takes it.

When Nagumo and Suzuno are fighting, they heard a lorry and bloods splash to their face. "HIROTO!"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry: T V T thanks for the review, I was so touched

**Bye-bye!**

Everyone is sad , feeling like they have lost someone they really love. Losing the best soccer player, losing the best boy of all. Losing Kiyama Hiroto. Nagumo wanted to comfort Suzuno so he goes upstairs and walks into her room, the first thing he heard is "go away" he was shock, she never said that to him

"suzuno, calm down"

She rush to him and hit his chest pushing him out, "go away! You're a murderer! I hate you! We hate you! From now on, we're no longer friends" she closes the door and leave him outside.

Nagumo felt unbelieveable , how could she said that,if that what she want then "FINE!" he is mad he is angry and then walks to his room and shut the door.

….

The next day it is raining again, what with these? Does the weather know how they feel right now? Such a problem, Nagumo did not bring any umbrella so he wait at the door. Then he sees Suzuno with her new friend , they got an umbrella each. Suzuno glares madly at him before keep talking to her new bff.

"fine then" said Nagumo, he just run home to the orphanage.

….

The sun light shines through the window straight to Nagumo's face at the next day. He opens his eyes and yawns. Then, he herad noises saying, "goodbye!" "text us soon" "we'll miss you"

With a 'huh?" he stands and look at the window, looks like it's Suzuno, she got adopted last week and today her new parents have come and fetch her already, "great! I can live without her"

All day for that day, Nagumo didn't go out from his room, his aim is trying to be better and prove to everyone that he can do it by his own that is being a successful boy, defeating hiroto and Suzuno. Hitomiko is worried so she walks to Nagumo's room. She holds the door knob and for her surprise, it is not lock. She walks in and sees Nagumo sleeping head on the table. She looks at the picture of Nagumo, Suzuno and Hiroto on the table beside his head.

Then, she heard a sniff. She turns to Nagumo and sees his tears. _"this is the first time I see him crying" _she thought. She was about to touch his head but then sees a piece of paper wrote = why can't I deserve a second chance?= she felt sad and then put back the paper and walks out. She closes the door slowly, _"you will deserve a second chance, I know you will"._

That evening, nagumo decided to take a rest and walks out to the other kids, "neh Nagumo-san wanna play soccer?" ask Netsuha, his best buddy.

Nagumo looks mad, " do you realize what have we been through?!"

"Nagumo, we know that we just lose someone precious, but we can't be like this forever, let the dead be dead, the one who live must go on" said a boy with white hair named, Shigeto.

"easy for you to say" murmured Nagumo

"Nagumo" he heard a voice, "don't be sad, you're lucky with what you've got" the voice owner smiles, she lost her eyes though.

"A-Ayu…" he felt wrong, "right, thanks Ayu

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Cherry:**this is the last chapter, but I guess for a new comers like it, it is suitable for three chapters for my starting story right? Hehe *awkward laugh*

**Time passed by**

Days become week, weeks become months, and months become years. Seasons keep changing all the years following their own turn. Summer, the best day for Nagumo replaced by the Autumn, Hiroto's favorite and then Winter takes place, the best season for Suzuno and then Spring comes and it is the best season for them, Suzuno, Nagumo and Hiroto. After years and now is the Spring time.

With a smile, Hitomiko looks outside from the windows at the flowers which just bloom and takes out nice smells. She looks again at the letter that Hiroto left in her room before he left forever.

"_how should I start this awkward confession? the words I foolishly, indifferently pushed back. I wanted to tell nee-san…I'm sorry… because I didn't know you were hurting all this while. I pushed back and finally saying it now 'love you' the words I wanted to make sure I said once, though they are common words..i never said them to you right? Thank you for being by my side, when the world pushed me, when I felt like they left me alone in this world, you still giving me the unchanging love till now…. I love you nee-san"_

She looks again from the window, "I love you too, Hiroto, I always do"

"HITOMIKO-NEE-SAN!"she was shocked but she smiles

"yes, Nagumo?"

Yes, it's Nagumo, he's wearing so tidy now, with blazer and things, "neh , do you think I can succeed in this interview?"

"of course you can, have you eaten?"

"yes, yes i have" he walks to the door, "I'm going now" then, he walks outside walking to the interview place, he's going to get a job.

He keep on walking to the place he have to go, then he stop at the park, he was attracted by the stars drawing. He walks nearer and touch the stars, "Hiroto…I did it, I can stand by my own now" he smiles and then keep walking

…

After the interview

"yeah aha! I did it! I manage to get a job yeay aha aha," hee stop when a worker asks him

"are you Nagumo Haruya?"

"yeah yeah I am, what is it?" Nagumo asked back

"someone wanted to see you at the third floor" said the man

"ok" with that word, he just go to the third floor, "ah man, this floor is so quiet" he keep on walking until he sees a room, "huh? Maybe this one" he opens the door and the first one he sees is a girl with a familiar sky blue hair, it's just a little longer. Then the girl turns to him, he knows her and he is mad now, he close the door and walks away.

He stops when she hold his hand, "Nagumo…"

"what do you want Suzuno?" he didn't turn to her, but he did after he heard her tears, "Su-Suzuno"

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" she get down on her knees still crying and still holding his hand, "f-forgive me"

Nagumo felt wrong, he kneeled in front of her, "Suzuno…it's not your fault, it's mine-"

"no no! it's my fault, I'm the one who star it first!" she cut his talks and keep on crying, "I'm sorry Nagumo…."

He moves nearer to her and hugs her, "I'm sorry too…don't cry anymore, hiroto won't like it"

….

That night, they go to their old place, the tree on the hill, where they three met and be best friend forever. "look at the stars…they still beautiful like when we still kids"

"yeah…the stars I still keep it, the last present from Hiroto" Suzuno smiles and looks at her necklace, she made the star keychain into a necklace.

"I still keep it too" said Nagumo while showing his watch

"you hang it on your watch, nice" said Suzuno chuckling

Nagumo looks up and sees a shape on the stars, "hey aren't that looks like Hiroto?"

"which one?" ask Suzuno still searching.

"that one , try from the brightest star and then goes to that star, and the next one, and then to the left, can't you see it?" ask Nagumo

"ah! It really does looks like Hiroto" she smiles warmly

"thank you"

"what was that?" they asked each other

"you said something like thank you" said Suzuno

"but I heard you said thank you" said Nagumo

"I didn't" both of them said at the same time , then they look at each other, "d-do you think…"

"neeeeh it can't be right?" said Nagumo

"y-yeah…It can't be…"said Suzuno

"_it can't be….Hiroto"_

The end…..


End file.
